Alone
by Clearly
Summary: Will's alone. Jack has feelings for the boy...Its sorta slashy- Rating for safety
1. Dreams

I own nothing from the movie.. Sadly..  
  
Its slashish.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Gone.. Everyone he had ever cared about just left him. When Jack sailed off it felt like Jack took part of him with him. He longed to be on the ship standing there with him. Just that day he Elizabeth left him. She left him standing there looking like a lost puppy.  
  
He threw the empty rum bottle. The rum that he drowned himself with was now gone. The rum that gave him false hope. He was able to forget, just for awhile, all of his worries. It shattered against the door, the same door that he stopped Jack from escaping from.  
  
Will looked around the shop, everything remind him of Jack. Everything was blurry, the rum, he convinced himself, it was the rum. He closed his eyes.  
  
Jack. he's here. That smell. salt and rum. Jack's smell. He opened his eyes. Jack was holding him. He was happy again. He could see Jack's dark eyes looking into his. Was he crying?  
  
---  
  
The sun shone through the window. Will groaned. He opened his eyes. He looked around the shop. Jack wasn't there. Will started to cry. He was sure that Jack held him last night.  
  
Jack stood in the rafters looking down at the boy. He wanted to comfort the boy. He had already pushed it by holding him. He couldn't take the chance. If Will knew that he was there then his feelings for the boy would show.  
  
-o-o-o-o  
  
So... Shall I continue?? Please Review and Tell me!! 


	2. Drowning Sorrow

I am so sorry that I took so long to put up another chapter but I had a lot to do lately. Forgive me!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jack walked down the dock, his swagger missing. His heart just wasn't in it tonight.  
  
Leaving the boy just lying there wasn't right. He couldn't stay, the boy probably didn't want him. He was just a pirate and dirty, lying, cheating, good for nothing pirate.  
  
Jack stopped and looked back.  
  
Did he just think that? What if it was true? He thought bitterly.  
  
He's probably married that girl. what's her name. Elizabeth? Ya that's it Elizabeth.  
  
Dammit he was Captain he could have what ever he wanted! Couldn't he?  
  
He had spent most of the hiding from the red coats, in some small corner drowning his sorrow with rum. Good ol rum, never leaving you when you need it the most. The rum was wearing off and all of his sorrow was returning worse then ever.  
  
He found what he was looking for, a small boat. He rowed over to the black pearl, which was carefully hidden.  
  
Hidden away in his cabin he began to drown his sorrows with rum again.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
He awoke the next morning with a hangover. Great he thought a hangover AND thoughts about the boy.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
So that's the end of chapter 2. 


	3. Blade

Sorry that I haven't updated for a long time its because I was out of ideas..  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
1 week later.  
  
---  
  
The blade felt cool pressed against his skin. He couldn't bring himself to press any harder.  
  
"Why can't I bring myself to do this?" he whispered.  
  
Will let the tears fall freely for the 3rd time that day. Every day he tired to press the same blade harder into his wrist and everyday he failed. He tired to stop himself from thinking those thoughts, but he couldn't. Sometimes he would cry.  
  
He was clinging to hope that someday Jack would come back. come back for him. Knowing him he was probably out with some random wench, laughing like everything in the world was good. Smiling without a care in the world.  
  
"Damn you Jack Sparrow!" he cried.  
  
===  
  
"Damn you Will Tuner!"  
  
Jack threw the empty bottle against the wall. "Why? Why are you doing this too me?"  
  
Jack lay on the ground, eyeliner wiped away along with the tears. Closing his eyes and searched for another bottle of rum. He fingers scrapped across the broken glass. He opened his eyes and looked at his hand, the same hand that had the scar from the adventure. And at the end all that.. Nice hat?!?  
  
He smiled when he felt the bottle, but frowned when it was empty..  
  
=-=-=-=  
  
That is only for now... 


End file.
